You had it, you lost it
by Porque ella estaba enamorada
Summary: Tai took a moment to relax, and walked through the crowd, ready to confess.  It was difficult, it took him a minute to arrive there, but he saw it.  Matt, and Sora, were… Kissing?  Song-fic   Mr. Brightside from The Killers


I don´t own a thing!

Well… not literally.

I don´t own Digimon or the song.

* * *

It was the greatest deception in his whole life.

He couldn´t believe it.

Well, it wasn´t predicted, it was obvious!

Taichi Yagami, THE BRAVEST of the Digidestined, was now, 18, drunk, in the floor, at the middle of the bar, at 3:30 a.m, with his broken heart in his bare hands.

He couldn´t believe it.

Yes, HE JUST COULDN´T BELIEVE IT!

-FLASHBACK-

Matt´s House 12:30 a.m.

It was a party, the best party ever!

Except for the alcohol.

Good music, good food, and good friends.

There he was, in the bathroom, doing nothing, just watching himself at the mirror.

-Ok Tai, you can do it- again, he was talking to himself

-It´s simple, just say her you love her, she´ll answer the same, and that´s all!-

He looked at himself again; he had some good Levis, a t-shirt with an electric guitar on the chest, some grey all-star and his perfect hair.

-Let´s go-

_I´m coming out of my cage_

_And I've bee__n doing just fine_

_Gotta Gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

The smell wasn´t very pleasant, obviously, more than a half of the people there, were drunk.

Then he saw her, she was perfect, she was in the middle of the crowd, JUST PERFECT!

Sora Takenouchi, his best friend, his first friend, HIS FEMALE FRIEND, and only love; was in a Tee, that had TheEiffel Tower on it, with some black leggings, and her all-star heels.

She was GORGEOUS, although she was a tomboy, she was now, a grown-up lady, she still had her orange hair, but it was obvious, her body had grew up.

Tai took a moment to relax, and walked through the crowd, ready to confess.

It was difficult, it took him a minute to arrive there, but he saw it.

Matt, and Sora, were… Kissing?

Tai just stood there, paralyzed.

At first, he couldn´t believe it, he thought it was a nightmare, when he realized it was real, he thought Matt was forcing her.

Until the kiss became a little bit more, passionate.

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

_Now I´m falling asleep_

_And she´s calling cab_

_While he´s having a smoke_

_And she´s taking a drag_

_Now they´re going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it´s all in my head_

Matt took a deep breath, took his cigarette, and he took her upstairs.

Tai was confused, angry, sad, and frustrated.

Since when Matt smoked? And, SINCE WHEN SORA LIKED MATT?

Matt made him a promise, that he could never touch Sora, and promises can´t be broken.

How could Sora betray him?

Well, they weren´t a couple but, THEY WERE BEST FRIENDS!

He couldn´t believe it, again he couldn´t believe it.

Meanwhile, Sora and Matt, were already upstairs.

Tai couldn´t stay there, he followed them.

A door was closed, Matt´s room.

Slowly, he opened the door.

_But she´s touching his chest__ now_

_He takes of her dress now_

_Let me go_

Sora and Matt were there, in Matt´s bed, kissing, again.

_AND I JUST CAN´T LOOK IT´S KILLING ME!_

_AND TAKING CONTROL_

Tai´s heart was broken, just then Sora looked to the door.

-Tai! I, I, I can explain…-Sora said nervously

-There´s nothing to explain Sora-chan- Tai said sadly

-Tai, but…-

-Please, don´t call me Tai, call me Taichi. And remember it, we´re not friends anymore Sora-chan-Tai said abruptly

-Tai bro, calm down-Matt…it was obvious, he was drunk

-Don´t tell me what to do! You can´t order me Yamato! You promised me you wouldn´t touch her, for her sake, I know you´re drunk, how could you?-

-Tai…-she was using her perfect voice tone

-I´m sick of your fucking lies, I´m tired from you Sora-chan, i´m upset, you, all of you hurt me daily, I, I just can´t stand it anymore! I HATE THIS LIFE-Tai said with tears in his eyes

-I´m leaving, but, before I do, I love you Sora-chan! I´ve always done- Tai said while leaving the room.

_Jealously, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming THROUGH SICK LULLABIES_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it´s just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up your eager eyes_

_´Cause i´m Mr. Brightside_

_I´m coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta Gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

_Now I´m falling asleep_

_And she´s calling cab_

_While he´s having a smoke_

_And she´s taking a drag_

_Now they´re going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it´s all in my head_

_But she´s touching his chest now_

_He takes of her dress now_

_Let me go_

_AND I JUST CAN´T LOOK IT´S KILLING ME!_

_AND TAKING CONTROL_

_Jealously, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming THROUGH SICK LULLABIES_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it´s just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up your eager eyes_

_´Cause i´m Mr. Brightside_

_I never_

_I never_

_I never_

_I never…_

-END FLASHBACK -

-It´s stupid…-Tai said while taking another zip to his beer

Tai took something from his pocket, it was a photograph.

It was amazing, there they were, Matt, Sora and Tai.

Sora was between them, laughing, while they were struggling to see who would hug Sora.

Finally, no one would.

Tai just laughed, just a little bit. Then, depression returned.

-Sir, you must leave now, we are going to close-the barman said

Tai finished his beer, payed more than needed, and got out.

It would be sunrise soon, he sat on a bench, and watched the view.

He suddenly remembered it.

-FLASHBACK -

-Ready to go home?-Tai said, while standing up

-It´s morning already, I haven´t talked to my mother, and I will be punished for the rest of my life, so I think, it´s the right moment-Sora said sarcastically

-That´s the reason I love hanging with you-Tai said quickly

Sora blinked, she blushed lightly, controlling herself, and pulled Tai to sit down with her.

-Tai?-

-Yes?-

-Can you promise me something?-Sora asked nervously

-Of course Sora!-

-Well, if you, ever, ever, and I say ever feel something about me, please tell me, ok?-

Tai didn´t understand the idea

-Ok… But, Sora, how could something be wrong with you, I mean, you´re perfect-Tai said confused.

-That´s not the point…-

-Then, what is it?-

-Forget, Taichi Yagimi, just let me tell you something. You´re the most amazing person I have met in my whole life, you´re the bravest, the strongest, the greatest footballer, and the greatest friend a girl could ask for-Sora said happily

-Same for you Sora-chan!-Tai said smiling

-Don´t call me like that!-Sora said upset

-Why not, Sora-chan-Tai said teasing her

-It´s just that, I don´t like it-

-Ok, if you don´t like, I won´t say it Sora-

-Really?-

-Really-

-Thank you so much Tai-

-A pleasure-

-END FLASHBACK-

-I was so stupid, I had the chance, and I let her go…-

Tai started to cry.

-It´s her decision and I must accept it-

Tai said eagerly.

-I´m sorry Sora, and today, I'll arrange everything-

He stood up, and started running to Sora´s house.

* * *

Think it´s alright, I don´t know if i´ll continue it, so, please tell me if you want more chapters.

Reviews are nice


End file.
